The Voice Inside My Head
by Kary-AkatsukiMember
Summary: Modern AU in which people hear the voice of their soulmate inside their head when they think. Finding the owner of the voice inside their head is the goal of Sasori and Deidara, two young students who just entered college. With the help of their friends and parents, they will make their way throught it and understand what it all truly means. SasoDei, Rated-M for smut.


**Hey guys! Quick introduction to this fic: I hope this is not confusing, but the voice inside people's head is the voice of their soulmate, so when they think about something, instead of hearing their own voice, they hear what they're thinking in their soulmate's voice.. The trick here is that they don't know who is the owner of that voice, so they have to find it..**

* * *

 _The Voice Inside My Head_

 **Chapter 1**

 **It's something inside**

 _Describing how a soulmate makes you feel is difficult. It's a tenacious, profound and lingering emotion which no words can encompass._

Ever since he was a kid, Deidara always wondered who was the owner of the voice inside his head.. Whenever he was thinking about something, it wasn't his own voice, but someone else's. Why wasn't it his own voice? Sure, his parents told him a million times it was his goal to find out who it was, but he still couldn't get his mind around it.

He was now entering college. He could see around him that some of his friends already found their soulmate. One of Deidara's biggest fear was that he would never find his. And what if the voice inside his head wasn't the right one?

The young boy stared at the living room wall, lost in his thoughts, not hearing that his mother was talking to him. When she noticed, she stopped talking, snapping her fingers next to his ear two times.

\- Deidara! Are you listening?

Deidara snapped out of his thoughts, blinking at his mother standing in front of him, arms crossed on her chest.

\- As I was saying, you should hurry up if you don't want to be late to your first day at college.

Deidara quickly grabbed his lunch and finished packing his schoolbag.

\- Have a good day, Dei.

His mother kissed him on the cheek and he left the house. Walking down the street, he checked his cellphone. _No message._

The blond stopped at the bus stop, and waited, looking around the street nervously, thinking that he was too late, that the bus already passed. A few minutes later, the bus arrived. He scanned his bus card and went in the back of the bus to sit on a bench next to a window. The bus ride wasn't that long, since he lived near the college. He could've walked to get there, but he didn't want to risk to be late on the first day.

He looked through the window, trying to calm himself.

 _It's okay, Dei... Calm down... I can do it, right? It's not that hard! It's just a regular day at school.. Except that this school is way bigger, and that I know nothing about it... No, I have to stay positive._

The soft and calming voice inside his head always helped him to relax.

The bus stopped near the college entrance, where many students were gathering. Deidara reached the entrance and looked around, searching for his friends. His phone vibrated, and he picked it out from his pocket.

 _ **Konan**_ _: Heyy! Where are you?_

 _ **Deidara**_ _: I'm at the entrance_

 _ **Konan**_ _: Coming!_

He just had the time to put his phone back into his pocket, and he was already being pushed by the girl.

\- Hey there!

Konan smiled brightly at him, followed by Pein and Kisame. They entered the school and made their way through the giant corridors, trying to find their lockers on the second floor. Since they could actually choose where they wanted to have their lockers, they were all close to each other.

They took out their schedule and compared them to see if they had classes together. As for the first day, Konan and Deidara had their first period together; English class.

Kisame and Pein went the opposite direction while Deidara and Konan went on the third floor, searching for their classroom, in the B section. It was easy for the students to find their classrooms, since the school was separated in different sections, from A to F. The number of the classrooms were made that way: first, the letter of the section, and then the first number was the floor. So, when both teens arrived on the third floor, the first classroom on their left was B-301, next it was B-302, and it went that way for the whole B section.

They reached the classroom B-315 and took place in the middle of the class. Konan turned around, talking to a girl she probably knew from high school. Deidara just sat down and opened his bag, taking out his pencil case and a notebook, chuckling.

 _It wasn't that hard... See? I had nothing to worry about._

\- What are you laughing for?

Deidara jumped a bit, surprised that the girl was now leaning close to his face.

\- Nothing, un...

Konan took her seat next to him, placing her bag on the desk.

\- As always, you're weird.

Deidara chuckled again, looking at the teacher who just came in the classroom.

The teacher presented himself, and talked about what they would do during the classes, the exams, the three books they would have to read, and so on. While the teacher was talking, Deidara was thinking about everything and nothing, focusing on the soothing voice inside his head. The voice he liked so much. With all that, the two hours period was soon over.

Konan and him made their way to the cafeteria, where a few students were sitting and talking. They both took place on a table near the canteen as she took out her wallet.

\- I'm getting a coffee. Do you want anything?

The blond shook his head, looking around as she left. There were a lot of tables, and some microwaves that the students could use on the wall near the canteen.

\- YOU ASSHOLE! COME BACK HERE!

Deidara turned around, searching for the one who screamed that. A guy with silver hair ran after another tall guy out of the cafeteria. They were soon followed by another guy with red hair, who was just walking.

\- Jeez, what's his problem?

Konan came back with her coffee, looking in the same direction as the blond.

\- What was all that about?

Deidara simply shrugged it off as he opened his agenda to see when was their next period.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be centered around (my wonderful and handsome husband) Sasori ! I hope you enjoyed this first (and quite short) chapter, but meh, it was just a quick introduction.. The next chapters will be more around how Saso and Dei deal with the voice inside their head and they will start giving it a deeper interest.. Please leave me a quick review if you liked it, and let me know what you think of it :)**


End file.
